This invention relates to a swivel connector for securing motorvehicle sun visors, and more specifically, to a connector of a type suitable to permit the visor to be swung sideways to cut off the sun rays incident on a vehicle side window.
Swivels of that type are required to exert a certain friction couple on the visor pivot pin, which can last with time and is adapted to ensure a stable retention of the sun visor in a swung out position. In general, a friction couple in the 1 to 2 mN is required. This is accomplished, in conventional swivel connectors, through complicate and expansive structures which generally include an elastic means in the form of compression springs effective to force the pivot pin, itself of tapered configuration, into a correspondingly tapered seat of the connector.
The complicate construction results in a high manufacturing cost of the connector, while the swivel is more liable to wear and jamming.
This invention is based on the surprising finding that a constant with time, frictional couple can be applied by the base of the swivel directly to the pivot pin if the material of the base and dimensions of the pivot pin are suitably selected.